Flora's version of events
by Professor H. Clayton
Summary: In the title. How did Flora feel in Dropstone? This is my first fanfic so please rate and review! Oneshot. I do not own Professor Layton.


**This is my first fan fiction, please rate and review! It is all in Floras point of view.**

I turned to look at a stall, but when I turned around the professor and Luke had gone. As I had never been in a place so busy, I started to panic. "Professor! Luke! Where are you?" All of a sudden an all too familiar voice sounded "I think Layton and the little brat have left you, Flora." I stood silent for a moment, then said "Don Paolo, have you seen them?"

"No, but they soon will be seeing what they think is you!" I stood puzzled. "what do you mean?" He didn't answer, just grabbed hold of me and ran, in the opposite direction of the Molentary Express. "Professor, Luke, help!" I shrieked.

"Shut up, brat, otherwise you will never see Layton ever again!" I think he was only joking, but I didn't want to risk it, so shut up quickly. He carried me off to a small building, being curious I asked him what was inside, he replied "Lots of cooking ingredients, you may bake to your hearts content." well I couldn't refuse to go inside, after all I could bake the professor and Luke a cake! Though for some reason I don't think they like my cooking. I once offered Emmy a sandwich and she said she would love one. As I headed into the kitchen I heard the professor say "Emmy my dear, you have just made a huge mistake." then Luke chimed in.

"professor, that is not very gentlemanly, accusing a lady of being wrong!"

"Luke, my boy, it is a gentleman's duty to keep ladies out of danger, which is what I am doing." Luke smirked at this "yes professor, I suppose you are!" Luke then tried to stifle a giggle, unsuccessfully. I then came back into the room with Emmy's food "it's my finest fish paste and jam sandwich!" I told them. Emmy and Luke went a pale shade of green and the professor pulled his hat down over his eyes. I'm not going to go any further than that, after all it is not what the story is about, so I better get back to it. Don Paolo began to open the door, and I what I smeeled was definitely not cooking ingredients, it was something far more unpleasant. Before I knew it Don Paolo had picked me up, thrown me in, and shut the door behind me. I was in a pitch black, smelly barn, except I didn't realise it was pitch black until Don Paolo had shut the door behind me. "Don Paolo! You evil… oh, what's the word. Let me out now!"

"if you don't shut up you'll be going on a one way trip to nowhere!" Don Paolo said in a threatening voice. Well I really did want to see the professor and Luke again and I don't know what nowhere's like, but I think I'm going to ask the professor when I next see him. It was then I realised I was still in darkness and I didn't want that, so I felt around for a light switch, and as luck would have it, I found one. I was glad to be in light again, I don't really like the dark. I also found something else, a cow, that explained the smell. It was at that point I wished I could talk to animals like Luke, I may not have felt so lonely then. I suddenly felt very tired, so I sat on a nearby hay bale, but it was a bit prickly, and once I had looked around a bit I found some sacks, so I laid one on top of the hay, making it a lot more comfortable. I wasn't planning on going to sleep, but I must have done as the next thing I knew was the sound of a wonderful and familiar voice "Flora, are you in there?" it was the professor "yes, get me out please!" I heard the door being kicked hard a few times and then it flew open. I ran to the professor, and gave him a hug, which he clearly was not expecting, then I did the same to Luke, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he blushed quite severely, it was so cute! "professor, Luke I am so glad to see you!" I squeeled

"we came as soon as we could, Don Paolo had dressed up as you, and the professor sword fought with a vampire, it was amazing!" Luke exclaimed.

"professor, how long have I been in here?" I queried

"well dear, it must have been overnight." he replied, that explained why I was starving. We headed back to the Molentary Express and got something to eat, Luke bought have the menu, again, they aren't joking when they say his appetite is legendary! On the way to our cabin I asked the professor where nowhere was, he said "why, my dear?" I told him what Don Paolo had said, Luke giggled. When the professor told me I felt a bit silly to say the least!


End file.
